wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Z przeszłości 2000-1887 r./25
| autor=Edward Bellamy | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: Rozdział XXV-ty. Rzecz naturalna, że osobistość Edyty Leete zrobiła na mnie silne wrażenie od czasu, kiedy w sposób tak dziwny stałem się domownikiem jej ojca; można się też było spodziewać, że po tem, co zaszło nocy uprzedniej, myśl moja bardziej niż kiedykolwiek ku niej zwracać się będzie. Naprzód uderzyła mnie pogodna szczerość oraz prostota jakaś rozumna w jej obcowaniu, przypominająca raczej szlachetnego i niewinnego chłopca, niż którąkolwiekbądź ze znajomych mi dziewcząt. Ciekawy byłem przekonać się, o ile ten przymiot ujmujący był właściwością jej samej, o ile zaś był on wynikiem zmian w towarzyskiem położeniu kobiety, jakie mogły zdarzyć się od moich czasów. Jakoż, upatrzywszy odpowiednią sposobność, gdyśmy się znaleźli sam na sam z doktorem, skierowałem rozmowę na ten przedmiot. — Przypuszczam... — rzekłem — że kobiety dzisiejsze, uwolnione od ciężaru zajęć domowych, nie mają nic lepszego do roboty nad pielęgnowanie swoich powabów i wdzięków. — O ile to dotyczy nas mężczyzn... — odpowiedział doktór — powinnibyśmy byli uznawać, iż spłacałyby one w zupełności swój dług, że użyję tu jednego z waszych zwrotów, gdyby ograniczały się do tego tylko zajęcia, ale możesz pan być pewnym, iż posiadają zbyt wiele rozumu, aby zechciały być darmozjadkami społeczeństwa w zamian za to, iż są jego ozdobą. Witają one istotnie z radością wyzwolenie swe od zajęć domowych, gdyż była to rzecz nietylko sama w sobie nużąca, ale nadto, w porównaniu z planem kooperacyjnym, przedstawiała straszne marnowanie energii; jednakże, wyzwolenie od tego rodzaju pracy przyjęły one tylko po to, aby w inny, bardziej skuteczny, a zarazem bardziej przyjemny sposób mogły przyczyniać się do pomyślności ogólnej. Kobiety nasze tak samo, jak mężczyźni, są członkami armii przemysłowej, którą opuszczają tylko wtedy, gdy odwołują je obowiązki macierzyństwa. Wynik tego jest taki, że większa część kobiet w takim lub innym okresie swego życia służy w szeregach przemysłowych przez jakieś lat pięć, dziesięć albo piętnaście, te zaś, które nie mają dzieci, służą przez cały okres odpowiedni. — Więc kobieta nie porzuca służby przemysłowej przy wstąpieniu w związki małżeńskie?.. — zapytałem. — Tak samo, jak i mężczyzna... — odrzekł doktór — dlaczegóżby to miała czynić?.. Mężatki nie ponoszą już dzisiaj, jak pan wiesz, odpowiedzialności za gospodarstwo domowe, mąż zaś nie jest dzieciakiem, któregoby trzeba pielęgnować... — Za najsmutniejszą cechę naszej cywilizacyi uważano to, żeśmy wymagali tak wiele trudu od kobiet, zdaje mi się jednak, że wy wymagacie od nich jeszcze więcej... Doktór Leete uśmiechnął się. — Istotnie, wymagamy tyle, co i od mężczyzn. Pomimo to jednak, kobiety dzisiejsze są bardzo szczęśliwe, gdy tymczasem przedstawicielki wieku dziewiętnastego, jeżeli świadectwo współczesnych w błąd mnie nie wprowadza, były bardzo godne pożałowania. Przyczyną, dla której kobiety dzisiejsze są o wiele dzielniejszemi współpracownicami mężczyzny, a jednocześnie są tak szczęśliwe, jest to, że tak samo w odniesieniu do ich pracy, jak i do pracy mężczyzn, my przestrzegamy zasady dostarczania każdemu lub każdej takiego rodzaju zajęcia, do jakiego są najlepiej przystosowani. Ponieważ kobiety ustępują mężczyznom pod względem siły, a nadto nie nadają się również do niektórych zajęć przemysłowych, przeto fakty te uwzględnia się przy wyborze rodzajów albo warunków ich pracy. Roboty cięższe pozostawia się wszędzie mężczyznom, lżejsze kobietom. W żadnym wypadku nie pozwala się kobiecie wykonywać robót, któreby pod względem rodzaju lub stopnia pracy nieodpowiednie były dla jej płci. Co większa, dzień roboczy kobiet jest znacznie krótszy, częstsze miewają one wakacyje, a w razie potrzeby, jak najskrzętniej pamięta się o tem, aby mogły wypocząć... Mężczyźni dzisiejsi tak dobrze rozumieją, iż piękność i wdzięk kobiety stanowią najgłówniejsza okrasę ich życia, oraz główny bodziec wysiłków, że jeśli zgoła pozwalają im pracować, to tylko dlatego, iż wszyscy rozumiemy, że pewne regularne ćwiczenie się w pracy, odpowiadającej naszym siłom, pożyteczne jest zarówno dla ciała, jak i dla ducha, w okresie największej siły cielesnej. Sądzimy, iż wspaniałe zdrowie, odróżniające nasze kobiety od waszych, które, jak się zdaje, tak powszechnie podlegały chorobom, zawdzięczać należy w znacznej mierze temu, że wszystkie one maja dziś zdrowe i orzeźwiające zajęcia... — O ile rozumię pana... — wtrąciłem — pracownice należą również do armii przemysłowej, ale w jakiż sposób mogą one podlegać takiemu, jak i mężczyźni, systemowi awansów oraz dyscyplinie, skoro warunki pracy są tak odmienne?.. — To też znajdują się one pod dyscypliną całkiem inną i stanowią raczej siłę sprzymierzoną, nie zaś składową część armii męzkiej... Mają swego naczelnego wodza-kobietę i podlegają rządom wyłącznie kobiecym. Wódz ten, jak również wyżsi oficerowie, wybierani są przez grupę kobiet, które już przeszły okres swej służby a to w sposób podobny do obioru wodza armii męzkiej i prezydenta. Naczelny dostojnik armii kobiecej należy do gabinetu prezydentury i posiada prawo veta z odwołaniem się do kongresu w rzeczach, dotyczących pracy kobiet. Mówiąc o sądownictwie, powinien byłbym dodać, że wśród sędziów mamy tak dobrze mężczyzn, jak i kobiety, te zaś mianowane są przez owego naczelnego wodza. Sprawy, w których obie strony są kobietami, rozstrzygają sędziowie kobiety, kiedy zaś kobieta i mężczyzna występują w sprawie, wyrok wydany być musi zgodnie przez sędziów płci obojga... — Przy waszym systemie kobiety, jak się zdaje, tworzą pewien rodzaj państwa w państwie... — Do pewnego stopnia... — odrzekł doktór — ale państwo wewnętrzne jest takie, od którego, jak pan osadzisz, nie grozi wielkie niebezpieczeństwo narodowi. Brak takiego jak gdyby uznania odrębnej indywidualności płci, stanowił jedną z niezliczonych wad waszego społeczeństwa. Pociąg zmysłowy pomiędzy mężczyznami a kobietami zbyt często przeszkadzał w dostrzeżeniu owych głębokich różnic, jakie sprawiają, iż członkowie danej płci stają się w wielu razach obcymi dla przedstawicieli płci innej, zaś zdolnymi do sympatyzowania tylko z płcią swoją. Właśnie pozostawiając raczej wolną grę owym różnicom płciowym, nie zaś starając się o zatarcie ich, co jak się zdaje, było usiłowaniem niektórych waszych reformatorów, potęguje się zarówno pomyślność każdej płci z osobna, jak i wzajemne ich dla siebie znaczenie. Za dni pana, kobiety nie miały żadnej przed sobą drogi, z wyjątkiem tylko nienaturalnej rywalizacyi z mężczyzną. Myśmy otworzyli im świat ich własny, z właściwem im współzawodnictwem, ambicyjami i zawodami i zapewniam pana, że są one w nim bardzo szczęśliwe. Zdaje nam się, że kobiety, więcej niż jakakolwiek inna klasa ludzi, były ofiarami waszej cywilizacyi. Nawet dziś, z odległości znacznego czasu, czuje się coś przejmującego w owem ich życiu nudnem, zatęchłem, przykutem do małżeństwa, w ich ciasnych widnokręgach, ograniczanych tak często fizycznie czterema ścianami domu, moralnie zaś szczupłem kołem interesów osobistych. Nie mówię tu o kobietach klas uboższych, które zapracowywały się zwykle na śmierć, ale również o zamożnych i o bogatych. Zarówno przed smutkiem wielkim, jak i przed małymi kłopotami codziennego życia nie miały one żadnej ucieczki w pozadomowem przestworzu spraw ludzkich, nie miały żadnych interesów, oprócz familijnych. Istnienie takie doprowadziłoby mężczyznę do rozmiękczenia mózgu albo do waryjacyi. Wszystko to zmieniło się dzisiaj. Nie słychać już teraz, aby kobieta jakaś pragnęła być mężczyzną, lub też, aby rodzice woleli mieć syna niż córkę. Dziewczęta nasze w zawodach swoich mają takież zaspokojenie ambicyi, jak i chłopcy. Małżeństwo nie bywa już dla nich więzieniem, nie oddziela ich bynajmniej od szerszej areny spraw społecznych, od wiru świata szerszego. Tylko wtedy, gdy macierzyństwo zbudzi w duszy kobiecej nowe uczucia, usuwa się ona od świata na czas jakiś, później w każdym czasie może powrócić do swych towarzyszek i nie ma potrzeby zresztą kiedykolwiek zrywać z niemi stosunków. Kobiety są dzisiaj rodzajem szczęśliwym w porównaniu z ich poprzednim losem w dziejach świata, a odpowiednio do tego zwiększyła się też ich moc uszczęśliwiania mężczyzn. — Wyobrażam sobie, że zajęcie się zawodami w armii przemysłowej, oraz kandydatura do jej dostojeństw, mogłyby odstręczać kobiety od małżeństwa... Doktór Leete uśmiechnął się. — Nie bój się pan, panie West, natura pilnie postarała się o to, aby jakimkolwiek zmianom ulegną z biegiem czasu usposobienia mężczyzn i kobiet, ich wzajemny pociąg do siebie pozostawał jednakim. Już sam ten fakt, że nawet w waszym wieku, kiedy walka o byt pozostawiała ludziom mało czasu na myśli inne, kiedy przyszłość bywała tak niepewną, iż branie na siebie obowiązków rodzicielskich musiało wydawać się czemś występnem, ten fakt, że pomimo to wszystko żeniono się i wychodzono za mąż, mógłby być tutaj dosyć przekonywającym. Co do miłości dzisiejszej, to jeden z naszych pisarzy powiada, że próżnia, jaka się wytworzyła w umysłach naszych mężczyzn i kobiet z powodu pozbycia się wzajemnej troski o byt, została całkowicie zajętą przez tkliwą namiętność. Jest w tem jednakże, wierz mi pan, trochę przesady. Zresztą małżeństwo tak dalece nie jest przeszkodą w zawodach kobiecych, że nawet wyższe stanowiska kobiece w armii przemysłowej powierza się jedynie takim niewiastom, które były już żonami i matkami, gdyż te tylko w zupełności przedstawiają płeć swoją. — Czy karty kredytowe wydaje się tak samo kobietom, jak i mężczyznom?.. — Niewątpliwie... — Kobietom, jak sądzę, otwiera się kredyt na mniejsze sumy, a to z powodu częstego przerywania ich pracy dla obowiązków familijnych?.. — Mniejsze?!.. — zawołał doktór Leete. — O, nie... Utrzymanie wszystkich naszych obywateli jest jednakie. Nie ma pod tym względem wyjątku, ale gdyby miano robić tutaj jakieś wyróżnienia z powodów, o jakich pan mówisz, to raczej powiększonoby, nie zaś zmniejszono ich kredyt... Czy możesz pan wyobrazić sobie usługę, nadającą większe prawo do wdzięczności narodu, niż rodzenie i karmienie jego dzieci?.. Według nas nic w świecie nie przewyższa zasługi dobrych rodziców. Nie masz zadania tak niesamolubnego, tak nieuchronnie pozbawionego zapłaty, chociaż serce ma tutaj swoją nagrodę, jak pielęgnowanie dzieci, które będą stanowiły świat odrębny wtedy, gdy nas już nie będzie... — Z tego, co pan mówi, zdaje się wynikać, że żony pod względem utrzymania nie są zależne od swoich mężów... — Naturalnie, że nie; jak również dzieci nie zależą pod tym względem od swoich rodziców, chociaż, rzecz jasna, doznają od nich dowodów przywiązania... Praca to dziecka, gdy urośnie ono, powiększać będzie wspólne zasoby, nie zaś praca rodziców jego, którzy już pomrą; właściwem też jest, aby karmiono je z owych zasobów wspólnych. Musisz pan zrozumieć, że rachunki każdego człowieka, mężczyzny, kobiety lub dziecka, załatwiane są u nas bezpośrednio pomiędzy nim a narodem, nigdy zaś przy udziale pośredników, z wyjątkiem tylko tego wypadku, kiedy rodzice występują do pewnego stopnia jako opiekunowie dziecka. Widzisz pan, że jedynie dzięki tylko związkowi jednostek z narodem, dzięki temu, iż są one jego cząstkami, zdobywają sobie prawo do utrzymania; prawo zaś to nie zależy bynajmniej od stosunków ich z jednostkami innemi, które wraz z niemi są tylko współobywatelami swojego narodu. Zależność jednej jednostki od drugiej w sprawie środków utrzymania zarówno raziłaby zmysł moralny, jako też i wszelką racyjonalną teoryję socyjologiczną... Coby się też stało z wolnością i godnością osobistą przy takim ustroju?.. O ile wiem, nazywaliście się wolnymi w waszym wieku XIX-tym. Jednakże, albo znaczenie tego wyrazu było zgoła inne, aniżeli dzisiaj, albo też z pewnością nie stosowalibyście go do takiego społeczeństwa, którego każdy prawie członek znajdował się w osobistej zależności od innych pod względem najniezbędniejszych środków utrzymania; biedni zależeli od bogatych, najemnik od pracodawcy, kobieta od mężczyzny, dziecko od rodziców. Zdawało się, że zamiast rozdzielać bezpośrednio wytwór pracy narodowej pomiędzy współobywatelami, co byłoby rzeczą najprostszą i najbardziej naturalną, wyście wysilali wasz umysł na wynajdywanie systemu podziału z rąk do rąk, systemu, przedstawiającego najwięcej poniżenia godności osobistej dla wszystkich klas odbiorców... — Co do zależności kobiet od mężczyzn... — mówił dalej doktór Leete — w sprawie utrzymania, jak a wówczas była rzeczą zwykłą, to naturalnie w wypadku małżeństwa z miłości wzajemne przywiązanie mogło częstokroć czynić zależność taką dość znośną, jakkolwiek sądzę, że dla kobiet podnioślejszych bywała ona zawsze upokarzającą. Czem więc musiała być owa niezależność w niezliczonych wypadkach, kiedy kobiety, pod osłoną lub bez osłony małżeństwa, zniewolone były sprzedawać się mężczyznom dla zdobycia utrzymania?.. Nawet współcześnicy wasi, jakkolwiek zahartowani na najbardziej oburzające objawy waszego społecznego ustroju, mieli, jak się zdaje, pojęcie o tem, iż działo się tu inaczej, niż było powinno; jednakże tylko z litości użalali się nad losem kobiet... Nie przychodziło im na myśl, że owo pochwycenie przez mężczyzn całego wytworu świata i pozostawianie kobiet na łasce żebraniny i upodlenia było nietyko okrucieństwem, ale i rabunkiem. Przebacz mi jednak, panie West, żem się zapędził tak bardzo jak gdyby rabunek, zmartwienia i wstyd, jakie przenieść musiały te biedne kobiety, nie należały już do dalekiej przeszłości i jak gdybyś pan odpowiedzialnym był za to, nad czem ubolewałeś bezwątpienia nie mniej odemnie... — Muszę ponieść właściwą część odpowiedzialności za ówczesny ustrój świata... Jedno tylko mogę powiedzieć ku złagodzeniu zarzutów, że dopóki naród nie dojrzał był jeszcze do obecnego systemu zorganizowanej produkcyi i podziału, doputy niemożliwą była żadna radykalna poprawa położenia kobiet. Źródłem ich niepowodzenia, jak pan powiadasz, była osobista ich zależność od mężczyzn w sprawie utrzymania; to też nie wyobrażam sobie innego, niż wasz, systemu organizacyi społecznej, który uczyniłby kobietę wolną wobec mężczyzny, a jednocześnie dałby wolność wszystkim mężczyznom w ich stosunkach wzajemnych. Przypuszczam nadto, że tak całkowita zmiana w położeniu kobiet nie mogła nie oddziałać wybitnie na towarzyskie stosunki obu płci. Będzie to dla mnie wielce ciekawy przedmiot badania... — Zmiana, jakąś pan zauważył... — odrzekł doktór Leete — zasadzać się będzie głównie, jak sądzę, na zupełnej szczerości i niekrępowaniu się, jakie cechują dziś owe stosunki w przeciwstawieniu do sztuczności, która, jak się zdaje, cechowała obcowanie wasze. Obie płcie obcują z sobą dzisiaj ze swoboda istot zupełnie sobie równych, starając się o względy swe tylko dla miłości... Za waszych czasów ten fakt, że kobiety zależały od mężczyzn, w sprawie utrzymania, dawał mężczyznom, zwłaszcza przy zawieraniu małżeństwa, przywileje wszelakie, co też, o ile wnosić możemy ze świadectw owoczesnych, dość szorstko występowało na jaw szczególnie w klasach niższych, gdy tymczasem w towarzystwach bardziej ogładzonych ku maskowaniu tej sprawy posiadano system konwenansów, mających na celu przekonanie, że dzieje się wprost przeciwnie, a mianowicie, że mężczyzna jest tutaj obowiązany za dobrodziejstwa. Dla zachowania tego pozoru mężczyzna właśnie musiał występować w roli starającego się... Uważano przeto za rzecz wysoce rażącą, gdy kobieta zdradziła się z przywiązaniem swem do mężczyzny, zanim tenże objawił chęć żenienia się z nią. Posiadamy obecnie w bibliotekach naszych książki napisane przez współczesnych wam autorów, nie w innym celu, jak tylko dla roztrząśnięcia pytania, czy w jakichkolwiekbądź warunkach kobieta może, nie dyskredytując płci swojej, wyjawić miłość mężczyźnie, który ją o to nie prosił. Wszystko to wydaje się nam jak najzupełniej niedorzecznem dzisiaj, jakkolwiek wiemy, że w warunkach waszych zagadnienie to mogło mieć swoją stronę poważną. Kiedy przyznanie się do miłości przed mężczyzną było dla kobiety właściwie tem samem, co zaproszenie go, iżby wziął na siebie ciężar jej utrzymania, wówczas, jak łatwo dostrzedz, duma i delikatność mogły tamować popędy jej serca... Gdy pan wejdziesz do naszego towarzystwa, panie West, musisz się pan przygotować do tego, iż często będziesz badany pod tym względem przez naszą młodzież, która naturalnie interesuje się wielce tą stroną dawnych obyczajówPrzekonałem się później dowodnie, iż przestroga doktora Leete była całkiem uzasadnioną. Młodzi mężczyźni dzisiejsi, a szczególnie młode kobiety znajdują nieskończenie wiele przyjemności w rozpytywaniu się o to, co podoba im się nazywać dziwactwami zalotów dziewiętnastego wieku.... — A więc dziewczęta wieku XX-go same oświadczają się z miłością?.. — Gdy tego zapragną; nie idzie im o ukrycie swych uczuć tak samo, jak i ich kochankom... Kokieteryja byłaby pogardzaną zarówno w kobiecie, jak w mężczyźnie. Udana obojętność, która za dni waszych oszukiwała zakochanego, dzisiaj mogłaby go zwieść w zupełności, gdyż nikt nie myśli o praktykowaniu jej... — Jednym z wyników niezależności kobiet, o ile mogę sądzić, musi być to, iż nie ma dziś innych małżeństw, jak z wzajemnej skłonności... Wyobrazić tu sobie świat, na którym się spotyka same tylko objawy bezinteresownej miłości!.. Ach, doktorze, ani pan możesz pojąć, jak dziwnem zjawiskiem musi być świat taki dla człowieka wieku XIX!.. — Mogę to jednak poniekąd wyobrazić sobie... — odparł doktór — ale fakt, przez pana wysławiany, ma większą jeszcze doniosłość, aniżeli się panu zdaje. Oznacza on, że po raz pierwszy w dziejach ludzkości działać dziś może bez przeszkód zasada doboru płciowego, wraz ze swoją dążnością zachowywania i przelewania lepszych typów rasy, oraz skazywania na wymarcie typów niższych. Więzy ubóstwa, potrzeba dachu nad głową nie zniewalają już dzisiaj kobiet do wybierania za ojców ich dzieci takich mężczyzn, których ani kochać, ani szanować nie mogą. Bogactwo i dostojeństwo nie odwraca już uwagi od przymiotów osobistych... Złoto dziś „nie pochyla czoła tłumów.“ Przymioty danej osoby, umysł jej i usposobienie, piękność, dowcip, wymowa, uczucie, szlachetność, genijalność, odwaga niechybnie przekazywanemi być mogą potomstwu... Każde nowe pokolenie przesiewanem jest, jak gdyby przez sito, cokolwiek bardziej doskonałe, od pokolenia poprzedniego. Budzące podziw cechy przyrody ludzkiej zostają przechowane, te zaś, które budzą odrazę, pozostają za nami... Istnieje naturalnie wielka liczba kobiet, u których miłość musi jednoczyć się koniecznie z podziwem i które marzą o świetnem zamążpójściu, ale i one ulegają temu samemu prawu, gdyż świetnie wyjść za mąż nie znaczy dziś dostać męża z wielką fortuną lub tytułem, ale takiego, który wyniósł się ponad swych towarzyszy, dzięki trwałości lub świetności zasług swych względem człowieczeństwa. Tacy tworzą dziś jedyną arystokracyję, z którą związek staje się wyróżnieniem. Wczoraj czy onegdaj mówiłeś pan o cielesnej wyższości naszych ludzi nad twymi współcześnikami. Może najważniejszą ze wszystkich, wzmiankowanych wówczas przezemnie przyczyn takiej poprawy rasy, był wpływ niepaczonego niczem doboru płciowego na dwa lub trzy idące po sobie pokolenia. Sądzę, że kiedy pan dokładniej zbadasz współczesnych nam ludzi, znajdziesz pan w nich nietylko fizyczną, ale umysłową i moralną poprawę. Zresztą i nie mogło być inaczej: nietylko bowiem jedno z wielkich praw przyrody działa dzisiaj swobodnie ku pomyślności narodu, ale nadto wpływ ten jest powiększony przez głębokie uczucie moralne. Indywidualizm, który za dni waszych był najbardziej żywotną ideą w społeczeństwie, nietylko stawał na zawadzie wszelkiemu żywszemu poczuciu braterstwa lub wspólności interesów wśród ludzi żyjących, ale równie uniemożliwiał wszelką odpowiedzialność względem pokoleń przyszłych... Obecnie owo uczucie odpowiedzialności, nieuznawane faktycznie w ciągu wieków ubiegłych, stało się jedną z wielkich idej moralnych naszej rasy, potęgującą żywem poczuciem obowiązku wrodzony popęd do szukania w małżeństwie najlepszych i najszlachetniejszych przedstawicieli płci innej. Wynik tego jest taki, że wszystkie zachęty i pobudki wszelkiego rodzaju, jakieśmy wynaleźli dla rozwoju przemysłu, talentów, genijuszu i wszelkiej jakiejkolwiekbądź dzielności, mają na naszą młodzież męzką bez porównania mniej wpływu, niż ten fakt, że kobiety nasze zasiadają ponad nami, jako sędziowie całej rasy i oddają siebie w nagrodę zwycięzcom. Z pomiędzy wszystkich bodźców, przynęt i nagród nic nie działa tak jak myśl, że promienne oblicza odwrócą się od maruderów... — W celibacie... — prawił dalej doktór Leete — żyją dziś prawie sami tylko tacy mężczyźni, którym nie udało się zjednać sobie odpowiedniego kredytu w walce życiowej. Kobieta musiałaby być bardzo odważną i to odważną w złem znaczeniu, aby litość dla jednego z tych nieszczęśliwych popchnęła ją do pogardzenia opiniją jej spółczesnych, gdyż inaczej nic nie zmusza jej do wybrania go sobie za męża... Muszę dodać, że największe wymagania i opór największy owej opinii napotkałaby ona wśród płci swojej własnej; kobiety nasze wzniosły się całkowicie do poziomu swojej odpowiedzialności strażniczek pokoleń przyszłych, którym powierzono klucze przyszłości. Ich poczucie obowiązku pod tym względem sięga wyżyn namaszczenia religijnego, jest to kult, w którym wychowują one swe córki od dziecka. Przyszedłszy do sypialni mojej owego wieczora, siedziałem do późna, czytając dany mi przez doktora Leete romans Berriana. Intryga powieściowa dotyczyła właśnie sytuacyi, o jakiej napomknęły ostatnie słowa doktora, a mianowicie nowożytnego poglądu na odpowiedzialność rodzicielską. Powieściopisarz wieku XIX byłby niewątpliwie przedstawił sytuacyję podobną w taki sposób, iżby obudzić w czytelniku chorobliwą sympatyję dla sentymentalnego samolubstwa kochanków, oraz wywołać w nim niechęć dla niepisanego prawa, które oni przekraczali. Nie będę tu opisywał — któż bowiem nie czytał „Ruth Elton“ — jak odmiennemi drogami kroczy Berrian, oraz jak potężnie uwydatnia on postawioną przez siebie zasadę: „względem nieurodzonych władza nasza jest władzą największą, odpowiedzialność zaś nasza niemniejszą być powinna. Jak my uiścimy się względem nich, tak niechaj historyja względem nas się uiści...“ ----